Sex With Barnaby and Related Observations
by panzerkatzen
Summary: Title is pretty self explanatory. Kotetsu provides commentary on his intimate relations with a certain Barnaby Brooks Jr. Rated for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is intended to be less outright sex and more things associated with a couple that has regular sex in varying degrees of kink. Decided to write this as a change of pace from my other fic.

The entire thing is in Kotetsu's POV and won't be more than a couple of chapters, or until I run out of stuff to write about.

-panzerkatzen

* * *

Sex With Barnaby and Related Observations

Chapter 1 : Asking For It

* * *

Bunnies have a high sex drive, though I initially expected Barnaby to have opposite. This is because Barnaby behaves around most people like he has a stick up his ass. You'd think he was aiming for priesthood or something. Shortly after we started dating I found out that his appetite is actually just a little bigger than what's normal for guys his age. How he managed it as a single guy still puzzles me.

For starters, he doesn't keep any porn on his computer. I asked him about it and apparently he just browses for the stuff when he feels he needs the additional help. Once when Barnaby stepped out to buy something I checked his computer as best as I could and couldn't find anything. I asked him about it when he came back and he told me that so long as I was around, having porn was redundant.

I've only ever caught him jacking off once, and that was to me. I know this because he was moaning my name when I found him, and I sort of helped him finish right then and there and then some.

Bunny does keep toys. He confessed that he owned something like a Tenga before we started going out. I have no clue what those are but a quick Google search pulled up some really weird shit that I have no intention of studying further. Now that we are going out he keeps a dildo somewhere near his bed for those more stressful weeks when we're tired or busy or both. When he's feeling adventurous sometimes he lets me use it on him, and it's a hell of a sight to see.

Most of the time when he's feeling horny, he lets me know. Figuring out that he's trying to let me know that he's horny is much harder than getting him un-horny. Barnaby is usually very blunt but when he's in the mood he starts sending some real subtle signals, which took me a while to learn how to decode.

An example is his posture. A very un-horny Bunny is upright, usually with his feet pointed in different directions. A slightly hornier Bunny will lean toward you a little bit (about an inch or two or so) with his feet a little closer together. An extremely horny Bunny will be leaning almost on you with one foot or arm touching one of your feet or arms respectively. Occasionally his butt will be sticking out a little and it's more noticeable when he's standing up. Sometimes I'll notice when we're in the locker room right after we've finished a hero run. The trouble usually is that he sits and stands almost the same ways when he's just feeling chummy or is in the mood for a bit of sugar.

For reference, an extremely horny Bunny fed up with you not getting the message is usually on top of you, straddled if not on all fours. He, if not both of you, will be in the process of violently removing any impeding clothing. Learning how to pre-empt this cost me a few ties and a lot of buttons.

You can also tell how horny he is by way of speech. Bunny will give no hints or Freudian slips in the words he uses, but you can tell by the tone of voice he uses. When he isn't in the mood at all his tones can range from medium low sarcasm-laden condescension to deliciously low purrs of affection. When he is in the mood he goes lower than that and starts to speak more softly and slowly like a sleepy kid asking for ice cream. When he absolutely can't hold it in (and this has happened about twice so far in the span of a few years) he will ask for it straight out in a sexy low growl that's enough to send shivers up my spine.

He doesn't say anything like "I want your dick, and I want it now." up front to get me all excited. Nope. Bunny has class. He'll wait until I get the message and THEN tell me what he wants and where he wants it.

Then the fun begins.

* * *

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Setting The Mood

* * *

Barnaby isn't really into the whole candlelight dinner with roses deal, not where sex is concerned. Sex and foreplay happen mostly when he wants them to, which is usually when he can squeeze it in or when it's convenient for him.

This means that a lot of the time, the young Bunny with the sexual energy of a young bunny will ask for sex when he feels like it and when he's not particularly busy. Where this happens is of little concern, so long as nobody else is in the room or nobody is looking. We've done it in the hero van on the way back to the studio when Saito was taking a nap (although technically we were working, Bunny had his hands free, in a physical and literal sense), we've had bathroom quickies in between photo shoots, and once during a promotional event for Apollon Media, he gave me a certain look and glanced at a meeting room nearby and in a few moments we were getting really friendly like a house on fire.

(Bunny is very good at this doing it wherever thing, to the point where I wonder if he hasn't had any liaisons with women before we hooked up. I've seen him fish hidden cameras out from behind and under sofas right before we get down and dirty.)

Of course we do it at home too, where initiation is a matter of whoever moves first. If I'm in the mood to top, I normally just sneak up behind him and purr into his ear, while rubbing a spot on the small of his back that he really likes. If Bunny wants to top, he'll usually get me onto the nearest vertical surface (a wall, a table, a sofa, a countertop, but never the floor.) and run his hands down my back one by one all the way to my ass, where I swear he gives me a little squeeze before going for my neck.

Barnaby prefers me facing him. Something to do with my facial expressions, he says. And where the nipples and other distinguishing bits of the male anatomy are. He moves from top to bottom, starting from my jawline and neck. He doesn't do kisses a whole lot (that's my department.) but when he does they are long and explorative, to the point I worry that if I don't brush well enough he might find something somewhere.

He's very hands on and surprisingly likes to touch once things get going. It's a big contrast from his normal behavior, which is a pleasant surprise. He seems to like the waist area and the very center of my chest. He doesn't use his mouth very much but sometimes likes to run his lips down my chest all the way to just before my pubes and it's almost agonizing every time because he does it so damn slow, except when we're in a hurry, because then he does it all really quick and before we've been at it for a minute he's already hard as hell and ready to go.

Once in a while Bunny will be in the mood, but also will want to bottom. This happens one of two ways. Either he'll go about it the normal way and halfway through just straddle me until I get the idea and pick up where he left off, or at the very beginning he'll grab my hands and put them where he wants them. He'll usually lie down or sit lower than me, then guide me and my hands (and a lot else; Bunny is very precise) where they ought to be going. He does this very endearing thing where he puts himself right under me, then turns over and arches his back and ass so my dick just slides between the cheeks, then turns to look at me while batting those long eyelashes at me. Right then and there I usually just let loose and grab him from underneath and get into position.

The really interesting bits are when I'm a little bit too tired to get up, like if I've had a long day or am under a bit of stress. Barnaby will realize about a minute or two into the hanky-panky, then he'll start massaging me down there very slowly (usually with lube, says it's easier on the skin, but if it's my skin or his I haven't asked) while talking dirty in that low husky voice he uses just for bed. It's a hell of a sight, this blonde with the deep green eyes just a foot or so over you, all arms and legs and skin giving you one of the sexiest handjobs ever, his ass just visible past the curls.

The best part of when he's giving me a handjob? Apparently it turns him on so much that when I reach down to give him a little loving myself, he only takes a minute or so to finish. Didn't think he was the type to like servicing people, but boy was I wrong when he went down on me the first time.

* * *

Chapter 2 End


End file.
